It is often desirable for golfers to customize their putters. For example, a particular may want to pair a specific style of putter head with a specific style of hosel. Accordingly, manufacturers of custom golf clubs need to be able to attach different styles of hosels to different styles of putter heads. However, attaching the hosel to a putter head is one of the most difficult and time consuming parts of making hand tooled putters. It is important that the hosel be attached to the putter head with sufficient strength that the golf club can withstand repeated strikes. Previous methods of Furthermore, because feel is perhaps the most important aspect of putting, is it is important that vibration of the shaft during a ball strike be reduced or preferably eliminated. Accordingly, it is an object of the present disclosure to provide a method for attaching a hosel to a putter head that is both efficient from a time perspective and sufficient to provide the appropriate amount of feel to the golfer.